


we got our own sense of time

by thequeenofokay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofokay/pseuds/thequeenofokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At twenty-four, Skye decides it’s maybe time she finds a proper place. It’s hard to get mail delivered to a van, and she would like her own bathroom for once.</p><p>// the one where skye moves in with a nurse, a teacher and a florist. this might be a huge mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we got our own sense of time

**Author's Note:**

> \+ i've not really done tripskye before but i've had this idea for a while and i finally wrote it so this isn't great but?? it's the thought that counts??
> 
> \+ title from "hannah hunt" by vampire weekend.

At twenty-four, Skye decides it’s maybe time she finds a proper place. It’s hard to get mail delivered to a van, and she would like her own bathroom for once.

She spends a morning with her laptop, scouring the internet for anywhere within her price range and anyone looking for a roommate that doesn’t seem like a total creep.

She narrows it down to a list that’s decidedly short.

She first one she checks out is damp and cold (which explains the low rent, anyway), and the second is already gone when she calls up.

The third seems more promising, and has her visit the apartment.

The door is answered by a man who is… decidedly good looking. Not that she’d consider that a factor as to

‘I’m Trip,’ he says, letting her in. ‘You must be Skye?’

‘That’s me.’ She rocks on the balls of her feet, trying to peer as conspicuously as possible around the place. It seems nice -- quite neat, which she’s not used to, and not small.

‘Make yourself at home.’ He gestures to a chair on his way past. ‘Can I get you anything to drink?’

‘I’m good.’ She shakes her head. ‘Thanks.’

He shrugs, and sits opposite her. ‘So you’re interested in staying in our empty room.’

Skye nods. ‘I thought it was time to move out of my van.’ She tries to make it sound like a joke, but then realises she probably just made herself sound like a total idiot.

He raises an eyebrow. ‘You live in a van?’ he asks. ‘That’s neat.’

‘Thanks?’

He grins. It’s sort of radiant. ‘You’re welcome, girl.’

He asks about her job (IT specialist, so her hours are regular -- there will be not getting up on in the middle of the night from her), her sleeping habits (she’s a night person), if she smokes (not any more), can she put down a deposit (sure).

‘Nice.’ He looks over the few notes he’s made. ‘You got any questions?’

‘Didn’t it say in the ad there was three people living here?’ she asks.

‘Aw, yeah.’ He leans back in the chair. ‘My roommates are working. Raina and Grant. They’re cool,’ he says. ‘You’d love them, I bet.’

Skye raises an eyebrow. ‘You couldn’t exactly say they’re _horrible_ , could you?’

He laughs. ‘True,’ he says. ‘Fine. You’ll never have to cook if you live with them. That good enough?’ He grins, and Skye feels that there’s an inside joke she’s not getting.

‘That’s lucky,’ she says, ‘because I’m a terrible cook.’

‘You can do dish duty with me,' he says. She scrunches up her nose and he laughs. 'You want a look at your room?’

It’s a spacious room (but that might just coming from someone who lives in a van), bright, and there’s a little vase of flowers by the bed.

‘Those are Raina’s,’ Trip says, when Skye stops to sniff them. ‘She’s a florist.’

‘Oh?’ Skye looks up.

‘Grant teaches languages, I’m a nurse,’ he says. ‘So what do you think?’

‘It’s nice,’ she says. ‘It’s really nice.’

‘Good,’ he says. ‘Did you have any other questions?’

Skye shakes her head. ‘You have my details, right?’ she confirms, moving to the front door.

‘I got them.’ Trip moves to open it for her. ‘I’ll talk to my roommates, but you’re great, Skye. I’m sure I’ll be in touch.’

Skye does not blush. That would be. Silly. ‘Thanks,’ she says. ‘See you?’

He gives her a salute, and she steps out.

.

.

.

Trip buzzes her up and opens the door for her to let her in. ‘Lemme get that for you,’ he says, taking the box from her arms. He steps aside so she can pass.

There’s two other people in the apartment this time, who Skye guesses must be Grant and Raina. The woman is standing on the sofa, but is still barely taller than the man, and both are shouting over each other (in what Skye thinks might be French).

‘Guys,’ Trip says. He kicks the door shut with his foot, and they both look round like they’ve only just noticed they’re not alone. ‘This is Skye. Don’t… scare her.’

Raina steps down with a little huff. ‘We’re not _scary_.’

Trip looks like he might argue and decides against it. ‘Skye,’ he introduces her, ‘this is Raina, that’s Grant.’

Raina smiles, offers her hand. ‘It’s lovely to meet you.’

Grant gives her a sort of nod. ‘Do you need any help with your bag?’ he asks.

She looks at the bag in her arms. ‘Oh,’ she says. ‘No. I’m good, just let me put it in the room. My room.’

She dumps her bag on the bed, and Trip sets her box down carefully on the floor. She stays for a minute to poke round, scope out her new home.

When she goes back to the living room there’s two plates of cookies and a pot of tea on the coffee table, her new roommates are on the sofas.

‘I made cookies,’ Raina says. ‘So did he.’ She gives Grant a look and an elbow in the ribs, and he winces.

‘You’ll love them both,’ Trip tells her before either of the other two can say anything else. ‘Both are great.’ He hands her a mug and she takes a seat, grabbing a cookie off each plate.

Skye can feel Raina and, with slightly less intensity, Grant both watching her, waiting for a verdict.

‘Both are good,’ she says. ‘I couldn’t choose.’

‘You ruined it,’ Raina says to Trip. ‘You didn’t let her give us a proper verdict.’

Trip throws up his hands in surrender. ‘She said it,’ he says. ‘Not me.’

Raina rolls her eyes. ‘Fine.’ She gracefully pushes herself up off the couch. ‘I’m making dinner tonight.’

‘I have marking to do,’ Grant says, and stands with her.

‘Tomorrow is Monday, isn’t it?’ She smirks. ‘Is it for your favourite students?’

Grant mutters something about the ‘class from hell’, and leaves for his room while Raina heads for the kitchen.

‘Dinner will be hours if Raina’s cooking,’ Trip says, as soon as she’s gone. ‘The girl’s a perfectionist. I would load up on the cookies.’

‘Mmm.’ Skye grabs a couple more (one from each plate -- she doesn’t want to start anything). ‘Are they like, together?’ she asks.

Trip laughs. ‘I keep out of it,’ he says. ‘I’m not sure they know.’

Skye nods knowingly, folding her legs and licking cookie crumbs from her fingers. ‘You’re right, by the way. They do seem pretty cool.’

Trip grins. Skye feels like he does that a lot. She’s not complaining. ‘We’re the coolest,’ he says. ‘I promise.’

Skye wrinkles her nose. ‘Sure,’ she says. ‘Anyway, is there anything I need to know about living here?’

He thinks for a second. ‘Oh,’ he says. ‘Don’t make plans on Wednesday nights. Wednesday nights are game night. You gotta come to game nights.’

Skye blinks at him. ‘You have a game night?’

‘It’s not weird,’ he says.

‘Fine.’ Skye shrugs. She’s not sure, yet, what she’s let herself in for. But it’s better than being alone.


End file.
